Kal'enedral's Flight
by Karine Dragon'sheart
Summary: A chick can't go back to it's egg and a hawk can't unfledge. That's the lesson a young Kal'enedral learns, that the road to the StarEyed twists and turns. Takes place two years after Melles takes over as Emperor, and gives Ceejay a background.


-1**Kal'enedral's Flight**

There was a fey wind blowing down the ridge from the Pelagiris forest. Ametha mantled, her eyes pinning at the chill it carried as I eased Steelsoul to a halt. This wasn't just any old shiver on the breeze, either; something was stalking the forest above our heads, something old and foul, too powerful for one lone Kal'enedral with her warmare and bond-bird to protect. I cursed softly, then turned Steelsoul's head back towards the plains. With a sigh, I ruffled Ame's breast feathers and soothed the sunhawk's agitation at the Cold-drake's passing; it was probably a good thing that I had an alternate route already mapped out mentally.

Of course, it was mostly for other reasons that I'd chosen this ridge to climb, though the drake gave me a perfectly good reason to _not_ use the path I'd intended. The trail narrowed so badly at places now that I had to trust my footing to my Mage-Sight, and Steelsoul's good sense. At least the other path was sturdier, though it would take me the better part of the day and most of the night to make it back to the Vale. I clucked softly and 'Soul picked up her head, starting off into a light lope. Loosing Ametha to the skies, I leaned low over the mare's neck and urged her into an easy gallop, flying physically over the grasses of one of my homelands as perfectly as my mind flew amongst the gathering cloud-cover.

Ah, the wonder of a bond-bird! Never have I been away from Ametha, not since the year of my seventh summer, and I'd started training Steelsoul three years back, when I chose the path of Kal'enedral. Of course, I wear the dark red-brown of a Kal'enedral not on blood-feud, and any outsider would probably wonder why I'd even joined the few ranks of the Sword-Sworn…my thoughts, though, took flight as the sun began to set and the evening became one of well-worn caution as I refocused my sights on the ground at Steelsoul's feet.

We made good time over the next hour, and so I soon let Steelsoul ease back to her lope, unique amongst her bloodline's traits. She had an almost lupine step for a horse, one that ate up the miles, yet barely winded either the mare or the rider, much to my pleasure. I kept up the lope as we crossed into the Pelagir lowlands, curving back to the wood so that I could meet up with the Tayledras night watch. With a soft whistle and a caress of her mind, I sent Ametha on ahead with a message for the bond-bird on detail.

_:Ame?.:_

_:Don't like night-flying!.:_

_:I know, I know…send this message on. 'Stormsong K'Sheyna arriving late, to meet with Darkwind K'Valdemar.':_

_:'Kay…Hunt after?.:_

_:Of course, _destre'edre.She soared off with hardly a whisper of sound, calling out with a sunhawk's softly hoarse inquiry. I did slow Steelsoul to a walk then, in part because of her slowing pace, though mostly because to ease any doubts from the Hawkbrother on duty. Dismounting, I took stock of the area around me and wondered who might be on duty…but I'd soon find out. Ame had soared back silently, almost startling me as she'd swooped out of the darkness and overshot before I could raise my fist.

"Ame! _Ashke_, don't do that to me!" I managed to get her settled on my glove just as a warm chuckle emerged from the darkness just ahead of it's owner. Wintermoon and his owls slipped out of the hawthorn tree to my left, and I clapped my cousin on the shoulder after I'd shuffled my bond-bird to my other fist.

"Ornery bird? Poor dear…_fi'zhai_, Stormsong." He smirked as I swung at him playfully, then sobered as he stroked Steelsoul's neck and roached mane. "Cousin, did you catch sight of the Cold-drake earlier, farther down the trail, where you usually come up?" I sighed and shook my head, sending Ametha off with a silent command to hunt.

"Afraid not, cousin, though I could feel the cold flowing from below on the plains…what are the Elders doing about it? We haven't had a drake's passing in…how many years?" We walked on either side of the mare now, following Wintermoon's Corwith as he darted between the tree tops. K'Tathi was behind us with Ame, watching our backs with his steady gaze. I could just faintly hear Ametha's soft grumbling at flying by night…but neither was she loathe to spend a night unguarded on the floor of the Pelagir forest. So, we made good time, voices soft along an old _dyheli_ path long since utilized by the intrepid scouts of K'Sheyna.

"Ten, at the least. I saw a small one a few years ago, but we flushed it out and moved it back to the mountains easily enough…That one is a monster, though. It was heading out to the plains, but for some reason, it veered off and took a turn back towards the Vale. The Elders think that it got wind of the Heartstone, and so they've been heating the Vale wall, forbidding any passing in between the Vale to prevent any unwanted conflagrations, at least until they get the old beast turned back to the northern wastes. You can go back to my _ekele _for the night, at least to wash up and rest till morning, when Darkwind and Elspeth open the Gate."

"I think I'll take you upon that offer, cousin. It's been a long ride, and Kata'shin'a'in was not pleasant this year…"

"Problems?"

"A few raiders when we brought the Clan's crop through to head up to Bolthaven's Horse Fair, and I had to draw out my blacks." I'd ducked my head at this, still feeling the shame of spilling blood, even if it was for revenge. Even though it was my job. I still had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that being Sword Sworn also meant being the blade of the Clan; I was executioner to the Shaman's judge. Wintermoon said nothing at this, but a gentle clasp of the shoulder eased the sorrow a bit. He'd played that part many times, as had most of the other scouts, but Wintermoon more so. In any case, I brushed back those corrupting thoughts and turned the conversation back to Darkwind's summoning of me.

"So…Why is it that Darkwind and his mate wish to see me? I'm just a Kal'enedral…and an unimposing one at that. Ghiadrek is a better candidate than me."

"Ghiadrek isn't the diplomat you are, and that's who they need. Darkwind, Starblade, Icefall and I have all been talking about it over the past few months…and with Talesedrin the only real Clan willing to work with Valdemar, they're in need of someone to lighten Herald-Captain Kerowyn's load, and to provide an outside view of the situation."

"Okay…I have the reason…but what the devil is the problem, Wintermoon?! No one's told me anything, other than Kra'heera practically kicking me out of camp and hollering that Valdemar needs me! Why am I so special?" He sighed a little, then stopped us so that Corwith could drop the rope ladder to his _ekele_. "Wintermoon…"

"I can't talk about it here. And really, I don't know as much as the Elders or Darkwind, so don't question me anymore about the situation…Please? You'll know in the morning…just…get some rest." With that, he disappeared back into the forest, leaving me with a rope ladder and a thousand questions. As it was already moonrise, I grumbled and blindly groped for the little device Kra'heera had chucked at my head as I left. I found it with a curse, half-blinding myself before I could get my bearings. Clutching the mage-tube in my mouth, I divested Steelsoul of her tack and brushed her down, then spent a good candle-mark cleaning her hooves. Finally, I found her a stream to drink from and loose-tied her to a sturdy sapling, and slipping the light into my hand, stroked her head and murmured a soft "Guard" to her dark eyes.

She steadied and settled into her guarding stance, and with a tired chuckle, I scaled the ladder and hauled up my bedroll. Ametha was already asleep, snoozing on K'Tathi's spare perch, and I followed suit, pausing only long enough to loosen my armor and set my swords and daggers within reach. Clicking off the light, I closed my eyes, and soon lost track of all time, but I didn't sleep at first. Instead, I fell to the Moonpaths, walking them as carefully as possible. I didn't cry out my query, didn't demand an answer…I simply left it in the air, words twisting with images to make a message for the Star-Eyed, should she accept it. And so I turned back, losing myself at last to a sleep untouched by dreams.

**This is a remake of my previous story, Of Hawks and Herbalists, in part because of how childish and speedy that one was flying…I really enjoy this one a great deal more, and points to those who figure out just why Stormsong is both Tayledras and Shin'a'in (I'll give you a hint; despite her use of 'cousin' with Wintermoon, she's not actually related to him.) Here's some background info on her to make it a bit easier.**

**Stormsong shena Tale'sedrin (K'Sheyna)**

**Age: 21 winters**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Weight: 131 lb.**

**Occupation: Kal'enedral of Tale'sedrin**

**Specialty: Twin short swords, various sizes of daggers.**

**Mage abilities: Not even a Journeyman, she has enough for her Priestess duties to the Star-Eyed, some Mage-smithing and little else. She has Mind-speech and very minor Fore-sight, with just enough Fetching to be useful.**

**Other Skills: A talented blacksmith, Stormsong is also very good at leatherwork, warmare training (a prestigious title indeed), tracking, mapping, and politics, though she devoutly abhors the last. **

**Temperament: Stormsong rarely looses her cool, being a very patient and careful person. She's also devoted to the Goddess, and all the Clans, Tayledras included, making her somewhat infamous for her seeking to unite the two races.**

**Appearance: Slender and tall, Stormsong possess an almost sylvan grace that seems both Tayledras and Shin'a'in, yet neither at the same time. She has paler skin than her kinfolk, with dark brown hair and sea-foam green eyes. She also, strangely enough, has a set of black tattoos on her body, starting on the left side of her face and curling around her abdomen down to her left ankle. It looks vaguely like a tribal pattern mixed with filigree, (not overly ornate, but very simple) and she cannot remember how she received it, whether it was to cast her out or to welcome her.**

**Background: Her past is shrouded with mystery, save that she emerged from the South-eastern forests roughly ten winters previous, carrying her sunhawk bond-bird and wearing little more than her long, untamed hair. She was adopted by both Tale'sedrin and Tayledras, for it was Darkwind with the Kal'enedral Ghiadrek who found her. Since that day, she has worked her way up through the ranks of both societies to become Kal'enedral and part-time Scout. She is well-respected amongst the Shin'a'in and beloved within the K'Sheyna Vale, especially to Starblade's sons and mate, Kethra.**


End file.
